


Worth the Wait

by Srarticuno



Category: Assassin's Creed, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Lots of awkward tension, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, vanilla sex, virgin!Shaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srarticuno/pseuds/Srarticuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after finding the perfect, most patient lover, Shaun couldn't bring himself to share his body. The idea has always been too scary for him, scarier than the death he constantly stares in the eye every day he works for the Assassins. But he's been with Reggie for five whole years now, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, it won't be so frightening after all.</p>
<p>...Or they could break up in the middle of sex. There's always that to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for a friend. Yes, the pairing is weird, but I've seen people deep into ProtoCreed hell, so it's not like I'm the first one to cross-ship around here. Give it a try, you might like it. They're cuties.

Thirty-five years. That's how long it took. At first, it was his choice, but as time went on and he no longer cared to keep himself pure, it became more of a frustration. Though, the older he got, the more work he took on and the more scared for his life he became, Shaun started to doubt whether he'd ever be ready to lose his virginity.

He had tried once. All those years ago, when he was so in love with Katie... God, did he regret losing her. It was all over sex, too. They had just begun to get into the act, touching each other where they'd never touched before, and Shaun had made an off-handed remark while putting on a condom. After all this time, he can't remember exactly what he had said. It was about children, though. He had always been all right with raising a family, but thanks to the Animus, he was far too scared to have a child of his own. And because he couldn't tell her that, since it was classified, Katie accused him of being impossible, or lying, or... something. He didn't care to remember. Especially not when he had to concentrate on... this.

Concentrating won't help. Shaun is terrified, gripping his knees, trembling as he sits on the edge of the bed. His mind wanders to a million different places, as it often does when he's nervous. By now, he must have recounted every battle of World War Two in his head, thought over the specifics of the Red Baron's triplane and compared it to the biplanes and how the technology differed from the first and second World War. Is there time to think about tanks? Yes, how about tanks. The stupid plot by Russia to have dogs suicide-bomb enemy tanks. Oh God, those poor creatures.

A slight shift on the bed makes him all too aware that this isn't the time to be thinking about tanks. Reggie clears his throat to break the silence. It only becomes more silent and more tense after that.

"Hey..." Reggie's hand covers one of those gripping mercilessly at the fabric of Shaun's pants. "We don't have to. If you need some more time..."

Shaun's thought about postponing it. But... No. If he does, he'll keep pushing it back, and then it'll never happen. And he really wants to try. Not just for himself... but for Reggie, too. The cop always acted cool, and he was sure it was due in part to the harsh police training that forces him to keep calm in the face of anything upsetting. But every now and then, Shaun would catch Reggie through a crack in the bathroom door, straddling the toilet and letting out muffled whimpers of his name into the back of his arm. He'd never seen something so uplifting and heartbreaking at the same time. Knowing that Reggie wanted him that much, that he was willing to put aside the burning desire until the historian was ready for it, and yet, knowing that he had made Reggie hide his feelings for so many years, being unable to satisfy that need because he was afraid...

He has to do this. "No, I... I'm ready." It takes a moment and a dry swallow to compose himself, but it's no less honest. "I promise."

"You sure?" Reggie's thumb gently rubs over the back of Shaun's hand and he almost jumps out of his skin. _Oh God I'm not sure anymore._

"Don't worry about it, love, I... Beginner's nerves is all." He'll get over it. Won't he?

"Okay, look." A deep sigh comes from beside Shaun, tickling his neck. "We've talked about this. A lot. And you already know that I'm not letting you push yourself." Reggie slides a little closer and puts his arm around Shaun. "But... It's... If there's anything to be nervous about, it's this." He rubs his free hand over his face. "Shit, you're kinda making _me_ nervous now, too..."

Shaun lets out a shaky laugh. "Sorry. I just... don't know what to expect, I guess."

"Hey, it's okay." Reggie pulls Shaun a bit closer, nudging his nose gently against the Brit's cheek. "I'm gonna take care of you. Promise." Shaun finds himself able to relax a bit after hearing that, and he gives Reggie a kiss as thanks. It's slow and sweet, and... still a bit nervous. He doesn't know if he'll ever get over that.

"Then, uh..." Maybe he shouldn't have done that because now it's hard to talk. "Well. Can't exactly get anywhere with all this clothing on, right?"

"No, you'd be surprised..." When Shaun gives Reggie an inquiring look, the cop continues with a sigh. "You see a lot of crazy shit in my line of work." Shaun gives a loud snort in reply. It prompts a moment of laughter, and the relief from the tension is welcome.

"As kinky as it sounds, I'll have to pass on the idea of being arrested by the man who's taking my virginity." Whoops. He said it out loud. Oh dear... Now he's all flustered again.

Thankfully, Reggie doesn't seem to be too unsettled by it. "I'd have to go to jail myself, you know. Won't look that good on my personal records." Shaun smiles a bit and removes his glasses, carefully folding them and placing them on the nightstand. The look Reggie gives him sends shivers down his spine. "You know... You should take those off every now and then. You look nice like this."

"Oh, you'd say that if I wore those enormous specs with the Roman nose and moustache, too." Shaun gets a laugh out of his lover, yet strangely, no denial.

"What can I say? When you're handsome, you can get away with wearing a plastic bag." Reggie reaches up and cups Shaun's cheek in his hand. Oh dear. It's... Should he do something too? Touch Reggie? Start taking off his clothes...?

It's silent again for a while, and Shaun fiddles with one of the buttons on Reggie's flannel shirt as he tries to stave off the anxiety. He has no idea, so he asks, voice meek. "Erm... What now...?"

Reggie might not be sure himself, because it takes him a moment to reply. "I... I have an idea." Shaun can see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. "It... requires you getting on my lap."

Oh. Well. Shaun has no idea how this works because he's never been a fan of porn. Maybe he should have watched some before they did this. Then again, it's not really worth risking a virus.

Eh- No, no, don't get off-topic now. "Right. Umm... Maybe we should move to the center of the bed? Just so I don't fall off by mistake." Shaun feels awkward even making a simple request. At least Reggie is understanding. He nods and takes both of Shaun's hands in his, gently guiding him to the safer part. It always amazed him how Reggie could be so delicate despite the fact that he could easily bench press the Brit.

"It's okay." Reggie strokes Shaun's cheek again, giving him a chance to adjust. "If you need me to stop, we'll stop."

Shaun puts a hand on top of the one on his cheek and leans into the touch. "I'm not going to break, dammit." Or... will he? It's not unheard of to "break" a penis. "I'm just... not exactly sure what you expect me to do..."

"Kiss me." The words are immediate and confident, and somehow incredibly charming. Just a kiss? Is that it? Will they magically do the sex after that? No, no, there's no need to be sarcastic. Reggie must be trying to calm him down. That's all. So he complies, leaning in slowly and pressing their lips together equally slow. Shaun's hands begin to tremble. He brings both of them to the cop's chest, but he can only draw small, imaginary circles into the fabric of the flannel shirt. Come on, Shaun, you can do this...

Strangely enough, Reggie seems just as shy. He slips his hands beneath Shaun's sweater vest and dress shirt, but does little more than rub his hands slowly over the small of the Brit's back. It feels good. Damn, does it ever. But is he ready for a stronger feeling than even that?

Well, he'll try. Shaun carefully unbuttons Reggie's shirt, spreading his fingers over the white fabric of his undershirt. Reggie turns his head, kissing down Shaun's jaw until his lips come to rest on his neck. "Ah..." So far, so good. Shaun scoots a bit closer, and Reggie pulls the Brit fully into his lap. The contact between their bodies causes both of their breaths to hitch. "S-Sorry."

"...Sorry?" Reggie lifts his head and quirks a brow.

"I... Sorry. It's a bit of a reflex." Nevermind the fact that he just said it again.

Reggie makes an idle noise of agreement and starts kissing just below Shaun's jaw. He pulls the belt on Shaun's pants out of the buckle, then moves his hands up to push the shirt and vest over Shaun's head. Damn. Well, Reggie is the one who knows what he's doing here.

"Erm... Wait, it... It buttons." Shaun gently pushes Reggie's hands away, then reaches under his sweater vest to fix it.

"...At least I wear mine on the outside." Reggie buries his head into Shaun's neck and sighs. He can't blame him for being impatient, though. They've been together for years, and... Oh Reggie, he deserved so much better...

"Sorry. It won't take long." And it doesn't, because he's done with it only a moment after saying so. He quickly pulls the sweater vest over his head and removes his dress shirt.

Shaun's chest is almost hairless. All that's there is very light and fine. For a moment he's worried, because even with only the shirt unbuttoned, he can see the dark hairs covering Reggie peeking just over the undershirt. Does Reggie think it's attractive? No, that's not a good way to put it... Does Reggie think it's unattractive to be so... bald?

But the worry is immediately banished, because Reggie starts to explore Shaun's skin without hesitation. The pads of his fingers trace the curves of Shaun's body, pausing every now and then to draw circles around the birthmarks peppered over his chest. He's a bit shocked. Honestly, he didn't remember having so many birthmarks.

"Umm... Right..." The trembling is starting again, and Shaun licks his lips. "I... should get you out of those clothes now."

"Go ahead." The touching stops, and Reggie leans back to give Shaun room to work. Damn. He regrets saying that now.

Shaun pushes the flannel shirt off his shoulders, fingers brushing gently against the skin of the cop's arms as he exposes it. Reggie has a few birthmarks, too. It looks better on him.

When the flannel is off, Reggie helps Shaun pull off his wife beater by lifting his arms over his head. Well. That's... half the job done. Next is the lower half. And then...

"You okay?" Reggie's thumbs stroke soothingly over Shaun's hips. "You're shaking."

"I..." He swallows thickly. "Sorry. I'm all right."

"We can always stop, you know." Reggie gives Shaun a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I... I want it." His hands are still trembling, but he pulls Reggie close, one arm around his shoulder and another in his hair. "I want you."

Reggie dives in for a kiss like their lips are magnetized. There, that's better. It'll be all right. Shaun kisses back, getting straight to work on Reggie's pants. Their hips rub together in the struggle, and they gasp into each other's mouths. Surprisingly, Shaun is all right with the sparks it sends up his spine. It's... Yeah. He'd like to feel that again.

It occurs to Shaun what's happening as the pants come off, and he panics. What does Reggie look like? Is his own... you know... Is it too small? Oh God, he can't look, he can't... He wants to look.

Good grief, Reggie is big. They're both naked against each other, and Reggie is about an inch bigger. And he's thicker, too. Shaun is tense again, intimidated by the vulnerable situation.

"You're beautiful." Reggie's statement comes unexpected. Looking down and seeing someone as incredibly gorgeous as the man he's with, how could he imagine to be anything more than plain? Reggie has abs of steel, and Shaun has abs that look like a seal. Or, well... The belly of one. Probably.

"I... Well, thanks." Shaun offers a timid smile. It's good to know that Reggie likes the way he looks, even if Shaun has his doubts about his appearance. And that’s all that really matters, when it comes down to it.

"So... Can I...?" Reggie slowly wraps his hand around both of their erections. Just having them touch like that almost feels like it's too much.

"Hold on, I..." Shaun has to pause for a moment, panting into Reggie's shoulder as he regains his composure. "Ah... Oh, dear."

"Here, ah... You can take the lead." Reggie moves his hand away and kisses Shaun's cheek again. "You can do it at your own pace, and... that way, I won't scare you by mistake."

Oh.

...Umm.

"All right, that's... good..." The Brit nods to himself. "In theory. Eh... What, exactly, am I supposed to do here?"

Reggie rolls his eyes and takes Shaun's hand. "You grab it and you move like you're mixing instant coffee in a thermos. See? It's eas- ahhhhh, oh God..." Shaun interrupted Reggie by grabbing them both and moving as he described. That ought to shut him up.

But Reggie's right. It's much less scary like this. Shaun can adjust the pace and the movements to what makes him comfortable. It feels a bit like jerking off, but being this close, with Reggie's arms around his back... No, it's nothing like jerking off. It's too... wonderful.

"Reggie..." Shaun is trembling now for a different reason. It's starting to feel really good, and the nerves are fading away. His face buries itself into Reggie’s shoulder for support. It feels like he can’t hold up his body against everything running through it.

"Shaun... Oh God, Shaun." This is what Reggie has been waiting for all this time, and it looks like he's loving every second. Knowing that he can cause Reggie this kind of pleasure fills Shaun with pride. Okay, so... Maybe he isn't awful at this. It's still best not to get too cocky.

Time passes by in a blur around them as it gets more and more heated. The braver they become, the more comfortable they become, the more they add into the mix. As it nears the end, they're grinding their hips together, lips locked in an intense show of passion. It's good, it's... so good, it's... not enough.

"W-Wait." Shaun gasps for air like he just ran a mile.

"Please don't ask me to stop now, I..." The look on Reggie's face is absolutely pitiful, mouth slightly agape so that his lungs can force in some extra air, brows curved downwards to show his distress. "...If you really need to..."

"No, no, I'm..." Shaun kisses Reggie's shoulder as an apology. He can’t stand to see Reggie so distraught. "I want to do something else."

Reggie seems surprised, because his brows immediately shoot upwards. "Something else? Like what?"

"Erotic poetry." Shaun rolls his eyes and reaches over to the nightstand.

Reggie responds with a laugh. "I see you're not too far gone for sarcastic remarks."

"Yeah, well... Not for long." Shaun settles himself back in Reggie's lap, a condom in one hand and a bottle of lubricant in the other.

The cop stares at him, a hint of concern in his eye. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Shaun sets the lube aside on the bed, holding the condom out for Reggie. "I want you to... You know... With me."

Reggie frowns, taking the condom and flipping it between his fingers. "When did you get this?"

"Right before I asked you." It's getting tense again. Shaun bites his lip.

"And... how do you know this is going to fit?" Reggie purses his lips as he reads the packaging.

Shaun shrugs. "Got four more sizes you can try in there."

Reggie laughs at that, planting a kiss against Shaun's collarbone. "You're something else." Still, he rips the package open and rolls the condom into place.

Shaun watches, a red blush dusting his cheeks from the embarrassment. "So... Does it fit?"

"Yeah, it's not bad." Reggie tugs at the end of the rubber. "I might give another one a try later. I haven't worn one of these in a long time."

"W-Well, I have a few more you could try, I don't mind-"

Reggie puts a finger on Shaun's lips and silences him. "It's fine, Shaun. I'm okay with this one." The Brit nods and Reggie takes his finger away, replacing it with a peck from his lips. "If you're sure..."

"For the last time, I'm sure." Shaun grabs the lube tube and takes off the cap. "Here. I don't know what to do with this, I just know you put it on your prick so it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that." Reggie grabs the lube, and Shaun watches as he covers himself with it. It’s a bit embarrassing to just sit there and watch, especially when they’re both so close. Reggie’s hand is moving slowly over the condom, spreading the gel until it makes a thick layer. Soft moans spill from his lips, his eyes fluttering half-closed. It's enchanting to watch. Err... Wait. Is Reggie putting on a show for him?

He doesn't have much time to think, because soon, a wet finger is pressing against his ass. It's just a gentle gesture, more of a question than a movement. It still catches Shaun by surprise, and he almost jumps out of his seat.

"Sorry!" Both of Shaun's hands fly to Reggie's shoulders, gripping tight. He takes a moment to breathe, panting into the crook of Reggie's neck.

"Easy now..." The cop backs off, focusing more on himself while Shaun calms down. "Do you want to do this yourself?"

"No, no, it's..." He can do it. Sure he can. "Just caught me by surprise. Go ahead."

Reggie nods and rests his forehead against Shaun's neck as he presses his fingers against the ring of muscle. It's impossibly tight. Shaun can feel it in almost full detail as the first one pushes through. His face scrunches in response.

"Relax." Reggie barely moves his finger, slowly in and out, teasing him. "It'll hurt the more you tense up."

"Right, sorry..."

"And would you quit apologizing?" Reggie sighs. "It feels like _I'_ _m_ the virgin and _you're_ scared about hurting _me_."

"Sorry about-" Shaun stops himself and purses his lips. "Right. I... Just... Just do it, I'll keep it down."

"Got it. And relax! I don't want to hurt you." Reggie starts to kiss Shaun's neck again, moving his finger slowly as not to surprise him again. It takes a while for Shaun to get used to it, and he doesn't really manage to relax completely until Reggie pushes all the way inside.

Shaun starts to think he could get used to it, the pleasant tingles rolling up his back with every push and pull. He opens his mouth to ask Reggie for more, but all that comes out is a yelp of surprise. Something... Somewhere... _Whoa._

"What was that?" Shaun arches his hips, trying to move away from whatever it is long enough to gather his senses.

"...Your prostate?" Reggie looks at him like he just asked what one plus one equals. "You... do know what that is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it is, I just..." Shaun gives a puzzled look. "Well, I didn't know that you could feel it through the flesh. And I didn't know it would feel..." He licks his lips. "...so good."

Reggie grins and kisses Shaun, trailing a line up from his neck to his lips. Shaun can barely remember what happened after that, because now that Reggie knows where his prostate is, he constantly strokes over it to bombard Shaun with waves of pleasure. It’s like a blur of white, surrounding him in a warm veil. Well… Hot is more like it. He’s sweating already, heart beating so hard and fast that it feels as if it could fly out of his chest. Oh, God. They’d better get started before he loses it prematurely.

He can barely recall pulling Reggie's fingers out and grabbing hold of his erection, but he certainly remembers the moment he slides Reggie inside. It's not as bad as he thought it'd be, but it still hurts a bit. Slimy and weird is a good way to put it. Not to mention that things aren’t exactly meant to go _in_ there.

“You all right?” It’s a bit ironic that Shaun is the one asking this. He’s the one with the dick up his ass, after all. Reggie looks like he’s in heaven, even though it’s just a bit more than the tip inside. His eyes are closed, head tilted back just slightly like he can’t keep it all the way up by himself. As Shaun realizes this… Yeah, maybe it was a stupid question. “I-I, umm… Just… I was worried it might be too tight, you know, and…”

“Don’t…” The cop is panting so hard that he can barely squeeze out a word. “Don’t worry. Not about me. You… Do what you need to.”

“You sure, love?” Shaun reaches out with his free hand to cup Reggie’s cheek.

“For the last time.” Reggie gives him a look somewhere between a smirk and a pout. One corner of his mouth is turned up, and the other in the opposite direction. “I’m sure.” It takes Shaun a moment to realize he said the same thing just a moment ago. Sly bastard.

“Oh, get in here, you lovable buffoon.” Shaun moves his hand to the back of Reggie’s head, fingers tousling through the well-kept hair as they kiss. Strands of black fall between their faces, swinging to and fro as Shaun starts to move his hips. He can’t keep their lips connected for long. Each movement draws a whine from him, shaking his body, shoving Reggie deeper inside with every thrust. This isn’t anything like he’d imagined, either. He’s glad for it. Reggie… He’s given Shaun such an amazing experience. Oh, they should have done this years ago... “Sorry.”

“Stop that.” Reggie ravages Shaun’s neck, thrusting his hips up to grind against his lover. “Nothing… Nothing to apologize for. It’s good…”

“Just good?” Shaun gives Reggie a devilish smirk, slowing down to a teasing pace.

“Ugh… Come on, it’s not just… Shaun, fuck, don’t make me beg!” Reggie doesn’t seem to be able to handle the teasing. His hips are moving wildly, trying to get more friction.

“That’s the idea…” Amidst the steamy atmosphere, Shaun leaves a line of kisses across Reggie’s forehead. “Well, I… I’d like to know what it sounds like.”

Reggie slows down, and it’s silent for a while. Was that a bad thing to ask? Oh God, what if Reggie gets turned off and stops altogether? He shouldn’t have said anything. _Dammit, Hastings! You almost had it, and you had to ruin it again, didn’t you?_

Shaun opens his mouth to apologize again, but then a low moan sounds from beneath him. “Shaun…” Oh, God, just that alone is incredibly hot. “Please… It’s amazing, I need… I need you.”

Well, he can’t resist that. Shaun dives back in, practically bouncing on his lap, clinging to Reggie for dear life. They’re both being rather loud, and Shaun can feel the familiar coil of his approaching release amidst the new experiences that he welcomes into his body. The warmth and closeness and electric pulses caused by something as simple as a bead of sweat… and… Wait. Is he crying? Oh no, he’s crying, he’s… Well, he can’t stop, he… It’s so good. He’s probably thought that or said that a million times, but it’s true.

“Reggie!” He almost can’t control the words that come out of his mouth. Or is this the only thing he can remember? “Oh God, Reg, I love you! I love you so much!” Reggie’s reply is an unintelligible series of grunts. He can only imagine how Reggie feels, but at least it must be good. God knows Shaun feels fantastic. And it’s only getting better. And hotter. And…

That’s it. He wraps his legs around Reggie’s waist and screams, completely lost in the throes of his orgasm. It’s absolutely nothing like jerking off. It’s too warm and amazing and full of love. He never thought he could feel this good, and Reggie… He probably should have trusted Reggie more. This was…

“…Perfect.” Shaun sighs into Reggie’s neck, holding him close as he comes down from his high. “Absolutely perfect, it’s… I love you, Reg, I…”

“I love you, too.” Reggie sounds a bit sleepy. His hands rub small circles up and down Shaun’s back. He must have also finished at some point, but when? Mmm… He’ll have to pay more attention next time. “You sure know how to make a guy work for it…”

“And you sure know how to make a mess of things.” There’s lube everywhere. Reggie never wiped his hands off. Well, eh… Shaun never did, either. But it’s still a mess, and it’s still mostly Reggie’s fault.

“Look at my chest and tell me again who the messy one is,” Reggie laughs. Against his better judgment, Shaun does as asked, and he’s immediately embarrassed. There’s a long, white streak running down it.

“Oh dear…” Shaun leans over to the nightstand to grab a tissue and wipe it off. “There we are. Eh… Maybe I should have worn a rubber myself.”

“Trust me, it’s less fun.” Reggie yawns and buries his face in Shaun’s neck. “I know how you are about messes, though, so…”

Shaun thinks about this for a moment and plays with Reggie’s hair. “We should try it without the rubber. Maybe next time. Can’t do everything all at once.” He kisses the cop on the cheek, then rests his weight against the other’s with a sigh. “You were right. It wasn’t nearly as frightening as I thought it would be.”

Reggie smiles and pulls Shaun down to lay on the bed, then gently strokes over the Brit’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“It’ll be a real bitch to move tomorrow, won’t it?” Shaun laughs as he gives his legs an experimental twist, and Reggie’s voice joins in, tired, but sated.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Reggie leans forward and nuzzles their noses together. “I’ll carry you around, if it’s that bad.”

“Mmm…” Shaun smiles and shifts to get more comfortable. “My hero.”

Reggie lazily tosses the blanket around their bodies, then settles back down with a yawn. “Thank me later. I owe you a big cup of coffee.”

“Sex, snuggles, _and_ coffee?” Shaun chuckles. “Honestly, how is it that you were still single by the time I found you? You’re spoiling me rotten.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Reggie kisses Shaun’s forehead and embraces him, causing their crotches to brush awkwardly.

That reminds him… “Err, Reg, did you take the rubber off?”

“…Yes?” The cop peeks an eye open. “Took it off when I took it out.”

“When was…?” Shaun purses his lips. “Nevermind. I’ll just embarrass myself.”

“No, love, no…” God, it’s adorable when Reggie picks up his verbal ticks. “It was great. You enjoyed yourself, I enjoyed myself, that’s all that matters.”

Shaun nods and relaxes into Reggie’s arms. “What did I ever do to deserve you…?”

A quiet moment and a kiss later, and Shaun has an answer. “You were you.”


End file.
